Forgotten Memories
by DarkShruikan
Summary: Saphira is kidnapped by Galbatorix after the battle of Feinster. What will Eragon do now that his greatest friend and Varden's last hope has been turned against him? Even more trouble looms as Galbatorix reveals Saphira to be...
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its associated elements. No copyright infringement intended.

**Note to Readers:** This fanfiction takes place in a semi-alternate reality in which the battle at the end of _Brisingr _ends in more of a stalemate then as described in the novel. The reason why will come to light in later chapters. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter I**

Rain fell upon the ground as thunder rolled across the sky. Not much life remained across the battlefield. Eragon Shadeslayer lay sprawled out ground, torn, beaten. His eyes gazed off into the distance, all hope appeared gone from his face. He could hear the sound of voices calling out his name in desperation, but he didn't care.

_Nothing mattered now._

Eragon's mind was painfully empty, no voice to comfort him, no voice that would tell him that they would pull through; no voice for him to love. _Silence._

"Eragon!" a voice called out in the distance.

It was Arya, but for once Eragon wasn't concerned. He could not feel much of anything. His legs were battered and his right arm was contorted in an unnatural position. The one perfect Gedwey Ignasia now had a streak of blood running through it caused from the blade of an enemy. Perhaps his silence was just the shock of what had occurred…or perhaps it was something more.

"I found him, he's still alive!" Roran called out. "Quickly, we need a healer!"

Roran lowered himself in front of Eragon. His clothes were torn and the stains of blood could be seen through them. "Hold on Eragon, just hold on, they'll be here soon."

Eragon's eyes shifted to Roran, the look of hopelessness remaining. It looked like he wanted to say something more but the words had escaped him.

More sounds filled the vicinity. Several more men had arrived and appeared to be discussing how to move the rider without harming him further.

Arya spoke up once more, however this time in a language none of the others could understand. They looked on as Eragon slipped into a state of unconsciousness and fell limp. "Now you may move him without causing permanent damage. Move quickly, for this battle may only be the first of many to come."

The men nodded and carefully put Eragon onto a wooden stretcher and began the trip back to the Varden outpost, just outside of Feinster. Arya watched until they were out of sight, a look upon her face which was filled with both concern and anger, quite unlike her usual demeanor.

_This complicates matters greatly. How is the Varden to win without their rider? It's too late to stop the war now though. We've come too far. The only way to avenge this loss is to win this fight and rid this world of Galbatorix once and for all._

After looking out in the direction which the enemy retreated for a few more minutes, Arya turned and made her way back to the camps. She knew whether or not she had feelings for Eragon or not, no matter his condition, it was necessary for him to win the war.

In the Varden camps, the despair from the battle of Feinster was widespread. Although they had forced the Empire to retreat, they had taken heavy casualties and most importantly, lost their most potent ally. Most of the men sat around cackling fires, telling one another what they had seen at the end of the fight and Eragon's fall. Although they had a basic idea at what had occurred, they were kept from the whole truth until their leader, Nasuada, could properly assess the situation and decide where to go from there.

Inside the medical tents, the injured were being treated for their wounds; many of them would never be able to fight again. Even magic had its limits. However in a larger enclosure, Eragon lay on a cot, still in a deep sleep. Nasuada sat on the other side of the tent, her fist placed firmly under her chin. Even though she knew it would hurt, she had to get the truth of what happened from Eragon. If what the soldiers said they saw were true, then the Varden suddenly only had a very small window of opportunity to get a foothold in the Empire.

Far off, in Uru'baen, the dark king sat on his throne, a wide smirk spread across his face as he looked down across the throne room at his dragon, Shruikan, who was curled up, peering out a window out over the city.

_This war is over, my dragon. Soon the Varden will be crushed and Eragon dead. _The king spoke mentally, chuckling slightly at the end.

_I suppose it will, master. Do you plan on doing to her what you did to me? _The black dragon responded, giving his normal uncaring tone.

_But of course. Soon, it will not matter whether or not the farm boy dies. Tomorrow our search for the rider of the green dragon continues._

Shruikan turned his head to look at Galbatorix, keeping his talon clutched tightly on a heavy chain, making sure his prisoner couldn't move, even if she did ever return to normal.

Author's Note: I have a pretty good idea on where I want to take this story. However, due to my very busy schedule, I may not be able to update as much as I would like too. Chapter II will begin the explanation of what occurred at the end of the battle of Feinster and Eragon's conditions. I haven't read _Brisingr _in quite some time so please forgive me for any errors I may make with plot elements.

It would be greatly beneficial if you were to take some time to write a short review on what you thought of this chapter. I believe they will help me know how to make the story better for the readers.

Chapter Two is finished by the way. I'll upload it once I see what kind of reception the first chapter gets.

_DarkShruikan_


	2. Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its associated elements. No copyright infringement intended.

**Note to Readers:** Well here's chapter two. I hope to be able to update quickly however I do not think a daily upload is sensible. This chapter was uploaded closely following chapter one due to me having time to spare while waiting for the "Anti-Spam" 2-day waiting period. Happy reading!

**Chapter II**

The sounds of war raged blow Eragon. He was falling. Murtagh and Thorn circled overhead the battle of Feinster, descending slowly following the falling rider. Just moments ago, Eragon had been knocked off Saphira as Thorn tore through her right wing membrane, leaving a gaping hole. Both Eragon and his dragon landed on the ground, Eragon's arm breaking in the process. He could see Saphira in the distance for a brief moment before the red dragon landed in between them.

"Do not worry my brother." Murtagh said, not dismounting Thorn. "I am not here to kill you, but merely to collect a stolen property of the Empire."

Eragon didn't care about what Murtagh had to say. _Saphira, how badly are you injured? _

He received no response.

_Saphira! _

Suddenly, Eragon felt a feeling he had never felt before. A dark void started to engulf the space in his mind that Saphira had inhabited for the last several years. He could hear Murtagh speaking, although it didn't sound quite like him. "It hurts, doesn't it? I want you to feel all the pain I endured all those years ago. Thorn, get Saphira and let's be on our way, we have much to do."

Eragon pushed himself up slightly with his good arm and gritted his teeth. _Saphira…answer me…say something…anything…_

Again, there was no response.

_Silence._

Eragon watched as Thorn clutched his talons tightly around Saphira's sides and turned back to face him, giving almost a helpless look. Eragon knew Thorn never had a choice in the matter of joining the king, but it did not relieve him of the emptiness he was feeling.

_No….SAPHIRA!_

It was no use. With one mighty flap of his wings, Thorn shot into the air and the remaining Imperial forces retreated, taking the smaller sapphire dragon with him. Eragon yelled out, reaching towards the sky where Saphira was being taken.

"SAPHIRA!"

Eragon woke with a start, sitting up straight in the cot he was laying in just moments ago. His physical pain seemed to have subsided, but the mental void remained. He heard the shuffling of feet and a figure approached his bedside.

"We thought we'd lost you, Eragon," Said the Varden leader. Nasuada stood, looking down at him, eyes showing relief that he had awoken, yet sorrow for what question she knew she had to ask him. "It's been a week since the battle. Your injuries have healed, thanks to the elves."

At first Eragon didn't respond, he merely looked back at Nasuada. It felt as though half his soul was gone. "A week…"

"That's correct. Now…Eragon, in order for us to know what actions to take next, I need you to tell me what happened when you fell."

Again, it took the rider a few seconds to respond. "She's gone…m'lady…he took her…Murtagh." Eragon's voice was weak, his mind wandering. "I don't…"

Nasuada interrupted him. "Rest Eragon, I'm afraid we'll need to be moving soon, perhaps as early as tomorrow. We'll get her back, I promise you that."

Eragon perked up slightly. "Sooner, we need to go now."

"Eragon, rest, I first need to discuss with the others on what our next actions should be. A blind advance into Imperial territory would be a death wish."

With that, Nasuada exited the tent, pausing slightly as another figure entered. It was Arya.

"Arya, you're alive." Eragon said, not lying down as Nasuada had instructed.

"Of course I am. Eragon, I need to ask you a question." The emerald-eyed elf replied, keeping a serious tone. "Can you feel her, even in the slightest?"

Eragon drooped a bit in his bed. "No…not since she hit the ground, I don't know what happened."

Arya bit her lip slightly before responding. "She may have been unconscious; Galbatorix would not risk killing her. Now Nasuada is right, you need to rest so we can move as quickly as possible."

Eragon nodded and leaned back against the pillow, taking a few seconds before closing his eyes. Arya exited the tent, thinking to herself. _He should have been able to feel her, even with unconsciousness…what could have they done to block that during a battle…it just doesn't seem right._

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hopefully will be able to update again within the next week. On a side note, it would really be helpful for you to review, they mean a lot to me.

_DarkShruikan_


	3. Saphira's Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its related content. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I apologize for the poor formatting in the previous two chapters. The original documents in Microsoft Word had much better spacing and were overall easier to read. I will try my best to work around 's limits in order to make the content easier to read. Thank you and enjoy.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter III**

**(Uru'baen)**

Saphira awoke in a near pitch-black dungeon. The small amount of light was entering through a small opening just above the tall black doors blocking the only exit. The remains of several prisoners hung from the walls while rats feasted on their rotting flesh. She could still feel her injuries from the battle and the tear in her wing still hadn't healed.

_What is this place…_

Before she could finish her thought, one of the tall black doors creaked open, causing light to flood the chamber. The rats scattered and a man entered, dressed in dark robes entered, a jewel filled crown on his head. Saphira hissed and tried to stand up, only to be restrained by the enormous chains secured around her sapphire-scaled limbs.

Galbatorix laughed and walked down the steps towards her, the sounds of his footsteps echoing off the stone walls of the prison. The blue dragoness wanted nothing more than to engulf him in flames, however a muzzle was fastened tightly around her jaws, allowing just enough movement for her to breathe in.

_Where is Eragon! _Saphira snarled, eyes glaring into the dark king's.

"Now now, that is no way to address your master, oh goddess of the sky." Galbatorix responded with a chuckle in his voice. "I've been waiting for what seems like an eternity for this moment."

Saphira ignored his comment. _Answer me, Galbatorix! Where is my rider!_

The king sneered. "He's right here."

_Stop playing games! You can torture me all you like but I refuse to tell you anything or even look at Thorn or Shruikan!_

"Torture you? There are much more effective means of assuring obedience." Galbatorix said, coming to a stop just in front of Saphira's snout. He reached out his right arm and showed a shining Gedwey Insignia before uttering words rapidly in the ancient language. His mark grew much brighter and images of her and Eragon started flying in Saphira's mind. She was unable to move, her eyes staring endlessly into the light.

Suddenly the images changed and the dragoness's mind was thrown into limbo. New images and memories entered her head; those of a younger version of herself riding around on Galbatorix's shoulder in the castle. The images continued to go by, showing her an entire false life; one of her fighting against the Varden. All of the memories of her true past wiped clean.

Galbatorix's smirk grew and the bright light changed into a dark void. His words became a distorted version of the ancient language; dark magic. Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, Saphira's own thoughts floating through the king's mind.

* * *

**(At the Varden)**

Eragon woke to the tune of a horn sounding in the distance. He quickly threw the sheets of cloth covering him to the side and stood up. Nasuada had been right to say that the Varden would not wait long before moving their army deeper into Imperial territory.

The tent flap opened and Roran stepped in. "You would get the most interesting assignment. Getting to go with the elves and scout for enemies? Certainly better than leading a bunch of battle-hungry soldiers isn't it?"

"I suppose." Eragon responded, his usual look of confidence mostly gone.

"Come now cousin…with that attitude you sound like you've already given up." Roran responded, putting one of his elbows against the tent post for support.

"She was my other half…without Saphira I'm—"

Roran interrupted him. "And what are you going to do about it? They took your best friend and you're just going to sit around here and sob about it? Galbatorix destroyed our home and I didn't lead all our family halfway across the world just to see you sit here and sulk."

"She was more than a friend…Roran…"

"Was? You haven't given up on her, have you? She's probably in some god-awful place waiting for you to come and get her. I may not know her as well as you do but from what I've seen, if she were the one in your position, she'd tear half the Empire apart looking for you. Now come on, Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you before you leave."

Eragon nodded, still rather glumly before following Roran out of the tent. Most of the soldiers had already gotten into formation and were moving away from Feinster, closer to their ultimate destination of Uru'baen.

"Rider," Nasuada said, approaching the two. "My message is short. You may be on your way when I have finished.

Eragon gave a slight bow and responded, "Yes m'lady."

Nasuada took a deep breath and began to explain. "I know that I cannot possibly understand the bond that you and Saphira share. However, do not let your venture for her endanger this cause in any unnecessary ways. Make no decisions that could worsen the situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Very well. Your company will be waiting for you up ahead of the others." Nasuada said, pointing out in front of the now marching army. "Be wary and wise."

Eragon nodded and walked away from his cousin and the Varden's leader, a small grin creeping across his slender face. _Unnecessary ways? There are no means of getting back Saphira that are unnecessary. I'm coming for you, I promise._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and tell me how the new format is in your ****review.**

_DarkShruikan_


End file.
